


when you kiss me with fire

by ohallows



Series: tumblr prompts collection [9]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohallows/pseuds/ohallows
Summary: “Sometimes,” Cel says, punctuating every third word with a kiss as they clutch Azu’s cheeks in their hands, “I just can’t stop kissing your stupid face.” They kiss her again and then pause, pulling back. “Well, it’s not a stupid face, actually. It’s a very cute face, and one I’m stupidly in love with, so I guess not a stupid face at all? A lovely face, actually, as faces go.”Azu laughs and, gods, Cel can’t help the way their heart flutters at that as she pulls Cel closer. “I like your face too,” Azu says, a whisper, and then she’s kissing them again, hands carefully avoiding their gelled hair. Cel hums into the kiss, sorely, sorely tempted to just say sod the class and stay here.
Relationships: Azu/Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: tumblr prompts collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584370
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	when you kiss me with fire

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “sometimes i just cant stop kissing your stupid face" but its azu/cel 
> 
> azu/cel is so good dude i love them sm
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this was written before cel’s age was revealed! as they’re like.... in their 40s/50s in human years and clearly significantly older than azu, i no longer feel comfortable shipping them, but i also don’t want to take these fics down. so, just a heads up, this was written from a perspective where they were much closer in age. also i won’t be writing any more azu/cel for reasons stated above.

An alarm is going off. A hand snakes out from under the covers and hits the clock, which immediately turns off. Cel grumbles, pulling the covers back from over their head, swearing under their breath in Mandarin. It’s earlier than they normally get up; most of the time they’re able to sleep until at least half 10, and then saunter over to the lab where they have command over a group of grad students that have, frankly, a terrifying degree of loyalty toward them. Cel definitely doesn’t have favorites (unless Jasper is the one asking, because Jasper is definitely their favorite, but don’t  _ tell the others,  _ obviously). Regardless, they’re all busy little bees who Cel is grateful for, even if they’re pretty sure that they’ve overheard some of the students talking about being willing to kill for Cel. 

It’s probably fine. They love the energy. Cel can handle themselves, but the thought is nice.

What they don’t love, honestly, is the having to get up before the sun’s even up for their lecture days. Lab, now,  _ lab _ is at a completely rational time, half past three in the afternoon. But no, someone just  _ had _ to schedule Cel for a class at the crack of dawn. 

At least it’s only once a week. More than that, and Cel’s pretty sure that they’d expire. Perish. Waste away. Simply - 

They hear Azu rustling beside them as the sun starts to peek in through their curtains. 

“Morning, love,” Azu says sleepily, arms sneaking around their waist as Cel swings their legs over the side of the bed. Azu buries her face into the smell of their back, breathing steadily. “Off to work early today?” 

“Lecture day,” Cel explains, and Azu hums in understanding. “Got, er, I don’t know how many little buddies are in that class but it’s more than 20 and less than 30 which, frankly is more than enough, and enough to notice if I’m missing, so I have to go.”

Azu makes a content noise, hand stroking along their hip. “You’ll do wonderfully,” she says, voice a bit muffled from as she presses closer into Cel’s shirt. “Teach them… all the things.” 

Cel unwinds Azu’s arms from around their waist and laughs, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. “They’ll have to listen to me first. Honestly, one question, just evidence that one person is paying attention, that’s all I ask -“

“Mhm,” Azu says, eyes closed. “You tell them.”

Cel can’t help the small smile that flits across their face; they give Azu another kiss on the cheek this time. “I think I just might, you know. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you before I leave.”

Azu nods at that, mumbling out a slurred “I love you,” before Cel slides off the bed, heading over to the bathroom. They stretch as they go, joints cracking a bit as they pull at their shoulders. 

It doesn’t take them long to get ready; a quick shower, pulling on some black trousers, their binder, and a sweater that might be Azu’s or theirs, they really don’t know and don’t care. It’s big, it’s comfy, and more importantly it’s  _ warm. _ They fix their hair in the mirror and add some gel to get it to stay up; then, it’s just a quick brush of their teeth before they’re heading out and back into the room they share with Azu.

Azu is dozing again, sprawled into Cel’s space and grabbing at their pillow as they snore softly. Cel watches her for a while, fondness pulling at their lips. Eventually, they lean down and shake Azu’s shoulder, pressing their lips to her forehead. 

“Hmm?” Azu mumbles, eyes blinking open, bleary. “Are you leaving?” 

“Afraid so, dear,” Cel pauses dramatically. “The students need me.”

Azu laughs. “I can’t think of anyone better.”

“I’ll be home in time for dinner,” Cel says, leaning down and kissing her. Azu kisses back, lazy, as her arms wrap around their neck. They pull back - or try to, but Azu’s arms are still locked around their neck. “Love, I really need to go. As much as I would  _ much _ prefer to stay here with you - and trust me, it’s so much more tempting, always has been and always will be - hmm. Maybe I could take a sick day… I’m sure the -“

Cel’s cut off as Azu kisses them again, smiling against her lips. “I’ll still be here when you get home from class. I have the day off from the hospital today. We can have a nice dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” they agree, and kiss her again. It’s hard  _ not _ to, honestly. Azu looks gorgeous - she always does, but there’s always something… more, in the morning, when Cel watches the sunlight creep across her face, when her eyes are still sleep-tired and so,  _ so  _ soft. “And now, I really need to go.”

“Wait, just - one moment,” Azu whispers, and pulls them closer. They can’t help but laugh as Azu’s thumbs stroke across their cheekbones, and they aren’t sure of how much time they lose as Azu refuses to let go, lips sliding against each other. It’s not that they  _ care,  _ really; the students can wait, Cel has a gorgeous wife to kiss. 

“Sometimes,” Cel says, punctuating every third word with a kiss as they clutch Azu’s cheeks in their hands, “I just can’t stop kissing your stupid face.” They kiss her again and then pause, pulling back. “Well, it’s not a stupid face, actually. It’s a very cute face, and one I’m stupidly in love with, so I guess not a stupid face at all? A lovely face, actually, as faces go.”

Azu laughs and, gods, Cel can’t help the way their heart flutters at that as she pulls Cel closer. “I like your face too,” Azu says, a whisper, and then she’s kissing them again, hands carefully avoiding their gelled hair. Cel hums into the kiss, sorely,  _ sorely tempted  _ to just say sod the class and stay here, but… 

“I really have to go,” Cel says, regretfully, and Azu nods.

“Mhm.”

“Like, really have to go?” Cel mutters, and, hey, when did Azu’s face get  _ closer? _

“You should,” Azu encourages, eyes slipping closed as she leans in more. 

Cel snorts. “This is cheating. I’m pretty sure this is cheating? I mean, I’m not upset by it, it’s just also exceedingly unfair because I really do want to stay and I really -“ a kiss, “ _ really -“ _ another kiss, “ _ really can’t.” _

Azu finally lets go as Cel’s watch starts beeping, alerting them both that they’ll be excessively late if they don’t leave right this second. “Fine, fine, fine. Leave before I forget why I’m letting you go.”

“Bye, love,” Cel says, and can’t resist pressing a kiss to the top of Azu’s head. “Dinner. Later? I’ll be back, don’t worry.” They head out but come to an abrupt halt, poking their head in the door. “If I’m not, I’m in the lab.” Azu flashes them a thumbs up and Cel starts to leave again, before swearing under their breath and popping back in. “Okay. If I’m in my lab, I might forget the time, so just call me, okay? Love you.”

Azu calls out a quick “Love you too,” as Cel finally leaves. They skip down the steps and check their watch, making a mad dash for the tube station at the end of their row of flats. 

So, they might be a little late. Cel doesn’t mind - it’s for the best excuse in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are super appreciated!


End file.
